


The Dancer

by someblankgit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someblankgit/pseuds/someblankgit
Summary: v bring Seven to an event and a dancer catches his attention
FYI there is pure smut is chapter 3 the rest is just world building lol





	

The dancer's body moved to the music, contorting to the music flow.  It was quite hypnotic.  

V lent over and taped seven shoulder "thanks for coming with me" he moved back to the set.

"Thanks for letting me go with you, this is wonderful" Seven said. 

The two had balcony seats for some sort of charity event.  From what Seven had read on line these are people with learning disabilities and a star preform who's a dancer who family got help from the charity.   

Seven focused back on her as she spun and flicked to the music.  It was impressive, Seven could feel her emotion though her movements.  

The music reached an end and the dance flops to the floor.  Seven and most of the audience stood up to clap. 

"Woo amazing" seven yelled out catching the attention of some of the musicians.  V just stood there and giggled at Seven enjoyment of higher culture. 

V tapped on Seven's shoulder again "want to go and meet her, I helped her get help for her brother" 

Seven comically grabbed his jacket and sprinted to the door.  "Let's go!" 

"Hold up just a few more bits to go" V said and seven flops back down next to him. 

Seven focused on the stage as everyone walked back on.  Seven watched as the woman walked back on the stage, is wearing a black dress with a red under dress. 

Everyone said what they had to say and walked of stage and after what felt like an eternity for seven.  Finally the house lights when on and seven stood up along with V. 

Seven dance around as V lead the way for seven.  

When they reached the back stage changing room with the name Nina on the door V knocked.  "come in" a woman voice said 

V opened the door slightly and looked in and then walked in to the room.   

He seeks behind her and taps her shoulder and Nina jumps around.  

"oh my god V" she punches him in the shoulder. "Did you not _see_ the door bell?!" She hops around as she tries to pull of her shoes. 

V lifts up his stick "yeah but I hear is a nice this time of year". Seven sits in a make up chair giggling at this use of pun between the two. 

"Well in that case I'll get your friend to help me" she turns around to Seven and Seven turns around.  "Hey I'm Nina, what's your name?" Nina asked 

"Luciel" Seven looked most freighted. 

"Well Luciel can you help me with the zip on my dress?" Nina asked turning around showing seven the back of her dress. 

Seven lifted his hand up and slowly pulled down the zip, the dress was sleeveless and Nina was not holding the dress up.  Seven zipped it down keeping a hand holding the dress up.  Nina was not wasting a bra or anything. 

"Thanks love but you can let go now" Nina said.  Seven let go of the dress and it dropped to the floor.  Nina steeps out of the dress and walks towards the her chair she sits down and grabs a water bottle and drinks some 

"Nina I think you should put a top on" V said standing behind her and seven was just confused about what the hell was happening. 

She spins around to look at V "one: it is roasting hot out there and I'll pot one on soon".  Nina crosses her legs.  "If there is a problem send you little friend on their way"  

Seven just sat there in shock, this pretty and sexy woman is sitting topless in found of us want wanting have sex with one of us.  What a day.  Seven crossed his legs and zipped up his hoodie to cover up his "small" erection.  

She stood up and grabbed a hanger on which had a suit.  She pulled on the blouse, it was cream and hand a bow on the front. Her skirt and suit jacket where grey.  She pulled on a pair of high heals. 

She put her dress and several water bottles into a gym bag as the two men just stood and sat in shock.  She opened the door and turned around "V, you know where to find me and if your little friend want to come bring him" she winked and left.  

Seven just span around in the chair trying to watch his breath "what. The. Hell. Happened?" Seven said. 

V sat down in the chair she once occupied "Nina is a lovely woman so what do you say?" V pulls out a note pad and begins writing. 

"V I don't know what to say" seven said 

V pulls out a page from the note pad and passes it to him.  Seven takes it and puts it in his pocket and pulled down his hoodie and walks out trying to figure what the hell is going on. 


End file.
